Moose Pimples
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: This is a Happy Tree Friends version of the Donald Duck short Duck Pimples.


It was an unpleasant stormy evening in the Happy Tree Friends Forest and in his trailer, Lumpy the Moose was listening to the Radio. He was struggling to get it to a good station due to the bad receptions.

"Oh, come on you stupid radio," said Lumpy angrily.

Eventually, however, he got to a clear station.

"Relax, just relax," said a voice on the radio.

Lumpy did as he was told and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Let your imagination go," said the voice on the radio.

Lumpy attempted to do that as well.

"Now turn out the light," said the voice on the radio.

Lumpy reached over to the light switch and flicked it off, filling the room with darkness.

"Ah 's better," said the voice on the radio, "My story begins. A woman speaks."

Suddenly a woman scream came out from the radio.

Lumpy cringed and almost screamed himself when he heard her, he quickly switched on the light and quickly changed the station.

"Yeah, Yeah but I'm too old. I can't swim, I can't swim!"

Lumpy listened in worry to this for a moment and then changed the station again.

"Isn't the view lovely from up here, Harold? Harold! Harold! You're pushing me! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Lumpy shivered constantly as he heard that.

"I did not expect that..." he whimpered and he changed the station again.

"Look George, the Ape! the Ape! He's behind you!"

"Why is everything on the radio so scary tonight?!" Lumpy asked himself.

Suddenly the front door of the Trailer opened and there standing at the door was a shady-looking Salesman.

Lumpy cringed and whimpered as his eyes widened and pupils shrunk.

"W-who are you?!" Lumpy cried.

"Are you Mr. L Moose?" asked the Salesman.

"Y-yes..." Lumpy replied.

"I've been looking for you," said the Salesman.

"Um... why?" Lumpy asked. He was shuddering like crazy from fear.

The Salesman unbuttoned his raincoat to reveal books. They were Crime, Spook, Weird, Terror, Love, Action, Murder, Crime, Thrill, Hate and Spook didn't know what to say.

"If I sell just 6 subscriptions, I'll win a real Maxie bicycle with a bell and a horn and conster breaks," said the Salesman, he climbed onto his invisible bicycle and started cycling around the Trailer.

Lumpy was in both disbelief and fear. The Salesman threw 5 books at Lumpy and then he disappeared. Lumpy winced, fearing that one of the books would hit him. One of the books landed on his head while the four other books landed on the floor. Lumpy rubbed his head in pain.

Then Lumpy looked at the book in curosity and picked it up and opened eyes immediately widened and pupils shrunk as he read it.

"_Oh, just one more big job. Skipping the dough," Big Louie chuckled, "Leave them with the guys holding the sack and then . . .," Big Louie's thoughts were interrupted as Dopey Davis nervously entered the room, his shifty eyes glancing over his shoulder as if apprehended, Big Louie leap to his feet. "Okay!" he shouted, "Hand over them pearls."_

Chills ran down Lumpy's spine as he read.

"_I haven't got them, Big Louie, honest I ain't," _said Dopey Davis and suddenly he appeared out of the book Lumpy was reading.

Lumpy screamed loudly as he did that.

"I'm innocent, innocent I tell you. You gotta help me. You gotta, gotta, Louie. You can't let them do it!" Dopey Davis begged to Lumpy.

"But my name's not Louie..." Lumpy said, nervously.

Suddenly there came the sound of a car screeching and a door opening.

"They're here. Their gonna get us. Scram!" said Dopey Davis and he quickly went back into the book.

"Who was he talking about...?" Lumpy asked himself.

"_Not so fast, pretty boy,_" said another voice coming from inside the book, "_You've got them pearls. Give them over, rat!_"

"_I ain't got them, copper,_" said Dopey Davis, "_Honest I ain't!_"

"_Well, who has got them?_" asked the voice.

"_He's got them!_" said Dopey Davis pointing a hand out of the book at Lumpy.

Lumpy cringed and whimpered audibly.

"Aha!" said a man with bold with black hair, a fat chubby face and wearing black bow tie, tan vest, brown suit and brown shoes, coming out of the book and grabbing Lumpy by his neck.

"Eek!" Lumpy went.

"Just as I thought. Aren't you ashamed? A big guy like you, stealing from this poor, little women," Paddy the Cop said to Lumpy.

"B-but it wasn't me!" Lumpy tried to reason with him.

As Paddy was confronting Lumpy, a Slender, red hair and puffy bangs women wearing a strapless pink dress and pink high heels named Colleen, came out of the book.

"E-excuse me, I think you got the wrong guy..." Lumpy said to Paddy, trying to stay calm.

"Come on, Rat!" said Paddy ignoring Lumpy, "Give me them pearls!"

Lumpy put down his book and started searching through his pockets for some pearls. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't find any.

"I just know they around here someplace," said Colleen, she suddenly saw some pearls, hanging out from underneath Paddy's suit; she pulled them out to reveal handcuffs.

"Oh bother," said Colleen and she crawled into Paddy's suit.

Lumpy whimpered nervously.

"Now look chum," said Paddy holding Lumpy in his arms, "We don't want to have to get nasty, do we?"

"No, no, absolutely not..." Lumpy replied, not wanting Paddy to hurt him.

"No, so give the nice lady back her . . .," said Paddy before discovering that Colleen was not there, "KIDNAPPED!"

Lumpy gasped. "It wasn't me!"

"Okay. Where's the dame?!" demanded Paddy.

"I don't know!" Lumpy said.

"Sure, you just be giving old patty the little woman?" Paddy asked.

"I don't know what happened to her!" Lumpy cried.

"Okay bub, you asked for it. I've got way to make you talk!" said Paddy.

Lumpy could only whimper nervously.

"CLARK! THE HOT IRONS!" shouted Paddy.

"WHAT?!" Lumpy was in shock and disbelief.

Suddenly a Slender, half bald and black haired man with a black mustache and wearing light tan coat with a flower, orange rectangular hat with a red stripe, black bow, light pink business suit, cocoa brown pants, orange boots and holding a light tan suitcase with a handle called Leslie J. Clark came out of the book.

"Ooh. Ha, ha, ha! Hot!You ain't just kiddin' me, Buster," said Clark as he kept taking out hot irons and giving them to Paddy.

"Hot. Hot. Hot. Here sonny hold these," said Paddy as he gave the Hot Irons to Lumpy.

Lumpy did as he was told and the hot irons felt extremely hot on his of pain formed in Lumpy's eyes as he whimpered loudly, Lumpy quickly threw the Hot Irons back into the book and there came the sound of people screaming, the sound of a fire alarm and a jet of water came out of the book.

"Oh, they're putting out my Hot Irons!" said Clark and he went back into the book.

"Let see now, where was I?" Paddy asked himself before realising where he was and he turned back to Lumpy, "Oh yes."

Lumpy was holding the palms of his hands, sobbing in pain.

"And now get this, first it's the pearls that missing. Now it's the pearls and the whole dame that missing," said Paddy angrily.

"It's not my fault!" Lumpy said. "I did NOTHING to cause those to go missing!"

"Don't lie! Now you're going to cough them up or am I going to have to cut them out you?! asked Paddy threating to cut Lumpy's throat with a knife while Coleen raised an axe over Paddy's head.

Lumpy cringed and covered his eyes in fear.

Suddenly another man named J. Harold King came out of the book.

"Stop!" shouted Harold.

Lumpy heard him and uncovered his eyes in curiosity.

"What the...?" Lumpy asked himself.

"Who's that?" asked Paddy.

"J. Harold King the Author," said Colleen.

"That Moose is innocent," said Harold.

Lumpy nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, wise guy. Who done it? Who stole them pearls?" asked Paddy.

"Who stole the pearls? The thief is...," said Harold.

"Yes? Yes?" said Colleen.

"Out with it," said Paddy.

Lumpy waited anxiously for what Harold was going to say.

"Hennessy," said Harold.

Lumpy was baffled.

"...Who?"

"Not U. Hennessy," said Paddy.

"Yes. It's U. Hennessy," said Harold.

"That's me. I done it," said Paddy and he pulled out two guns and aimed them Lumpy, Harold and Coleen, "But you'll never take me alive and you, ya blue rat, you got me into this. Take that!"

And he shot his gun at Lumpy.

Lumpy cringed as he feared the worst and he fell onto the floor unconscious. Coleen screamed when this happened.

"Let's get out of here! Take the Powder! Beat it! We'll take the rest! Take the Hot seat! Scram!"

J. Harold King and Coleen both went back into the book and the book closed, showing it's cover. After a few minutes, Lumpy slowly regained consciousness. He saw that the entire crime scene had gone and he was back in his living Room and there was no sign of Paddy, Colleen nor J. Harold King either.

Lumpy took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Thank God," said Lumpy.

He then looked over at the clock to check the time and saw it was 11PM.

"Man, it's late... I gotta get to bed," thought Lumpy.

So he switched off the light in his Living Room, left the Living Room and headed for his bedroom.

"I hope nothing like that ever happens again..." Lumpy said to himself.

Once Lumpy had walked into his bedroom. He lay down in his bed, pulling the blanket over him, he switched off the light next to him and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
